


Fall Away

by EmmiStar7316



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bakery, Best Friends, Bisexual main character, Coffee Shop, Cute, Development of Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Neighbors, Recovery, Romance, Smut, betrayl (sort of?), chef, i've been watching too much criminal minds and now i'm emotionally invested, kiddos!, only light smut tho, profilers, slow updates!, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmiStar7316/pseuds/EmmiStar7316
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so please give me the benefit of the doubt. I swear my actual writing is better.Rowen Arwell just moved into apartment number 24, right next to our favorite nerdy FBI Profiler. This story isn't about Rowen, however, it is about her awkward, overworked, intelligent best friend, Ada Summers. Ada has known Rowen since they met in preschool, and have been together since. Through a series of anxiety ridden meetings, Ada gradually gets to know Spencer Reid, and for as long as she can, denies her feelings for him.**I will probably edit this 5000 times so don't get too attached to the description**
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the Tobias Incident (as I call it) and in this, Reid shows (more) obvious signs of not being able to work in the field and is mandated a 2 month leave. Events may be loosely tied to the actual storyline, but I do not have any claims over Criminal Minds or it's characters, and I certainly do not intend to triple-check all of the show transcripts to make sure each detail is exact. It should also be mentioned that I have been reading any Spencer Reid content that I can find. So, if there are similarities to any other Archive works, I apologize, it is not intentional, I will give credit where credit is due. This is mainly for my own enjoyment so that I can stop bothering my friends with sappy rants at 3 in the morning. Please enjoy!

“Yes, I got your address and I’m on the way,” Ada repeated through the phone, putting her keys up to the speaker and shaking them pointedly.

“Okay! I’m making lemonade for the movers,” Rowen responded, shuffling a bit and adding, “Oh, you should make cookies or something when you get here! We can go pass them out to the neighbors. There’s this really cute guy just next door that’s around our age-”

“ _ Ro _ ,” Ada cut her off, “I told you, I don’t need you to set me up. Besides, I just got a new job, I don’t have time to date. No one can match my ridiculous hours anyways.” 

“Fine, fine. Hurry over here! I have to start unpacking. Love you! Drive safe!”

“I will, Ro. Love you, too.” Ada assured, hanging up. 

About 20 minutes later, Ada found a parking spot across the street from her friend’s new apartment and made her way up the stairs, taking a box from one of the movers on the way. The door to the apartment was open and she could hear the sounds of Rowen forcing lemonade upon the workers. 

“Hello?” Ada knocked on the doorframe, stepping inside. 

“Ada!” Rowen greeted back excitedly, “Oh, you can set that box down with the others. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Her voice was muffled from the tight hug. She stepped back and peered around the apartment, “So, how do you like the place so far?”

“It’s super nice, look! There’s a view from the windows!” 

“And plenty of room for a home office, no?”

“Yeah! Come, look at the kitchen! Whenever you visit we can make all sorts of stuff.”

“I think you mean  _ I  _ can make all sorts of stuff while you dance around me stupidly.” Ada responded with a light laugh.

“Well, yes, but still.” With a wave of her hand, Rowen dismissed it, “Hey, why don’t you make those cookies now while I unpack everything, then when they’re done we can go give them out. Plus we can stash some for ourselves and have a move-in sleepover.”

“Alright,” Ada agreed. “I’ll let you know when they’re done.”

“Okay, I should have all the groceries you need in the kitchen already.” 

“Go organize, I’ve got this.” She mused as Rowen walked over to the pile of boxes in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes of sifting through the cabinets and finding every available ingredient, Ada decided on making simple chocolate chip cookies. She turned on some old music that Rowen enjoyed and began baking, dancing and singing lightly while she worked. 

Ada found a large knife and began roughly chopping the chocolate. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the living room, causing Ada to jump. A stinging feeling overtook her finger as she cursed. 

“Agh,” she winced, “Ro, where do you keep the band aids?” 

“I haven’t unpacked that box yet!” Rowen shouted from the other room, then her head poked around the door into the kitchen, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Ada responded, clutching her bleeding finger, “It’s just a cut, but this chocolate might need to be scrapped, unless your neighbors are a fan of blood in their food.”

Rowen laughed, “I sure hope not. Why don’t you see if that guy next door has any? I can keep looking through the boxes for any while you do, just in case.” 

“Okay, will you get rid of that chocolate since you’re making me socialize?”

“Whatever, go get a band aid before you bleed all over my place, won’t you?” 

“Alright, alright.” Ada sighed, making her way across the hallway. 

She knocked lightly on the door, but when she didn’t get an answer she figured no one had heard her, so she knocked once more. This time, a bit of shuffling comes from the other side of the door. It peered open to reveal a man in a robe and baggy pajamas standing in the gap. 

He cleared his throat and suddenly Ada was very aware that she had been staring at him for far too long. 

“Uh, hi.” She said, smiling nervously. She shifted slightly and lifted her injured hand as if to prove a point. “My friend just moved in next door and–wait. You don’t need to know all of that. I cut my hand, is there any chance you have a bandage I could use?”

He stood, silent, processing.

“Oh, my name is Ada, by the way.” 

Snapping out of his trance, he blinked, “One moment.” followed by the shutting of his door. 

Ada stood, the minute or so prior replaying in her head, criticizing herself for rambling so much. She had a record of doing things like this, though, and was not really all that surprised by the botched interaction. Full of doubt, Ada turned to walk away and avoid any further embarrassment. Just then, the door peeled open and the man now held a bandage out in front of him. 

“Band-aids actually cause better conditions for bacteria to replicate,” He stated softly, staring at his feet. “Though it supposedly helps keep bacteria out, you should really only keep them on until the area stops bleeding.” 

Ada nodded, “You’d be surprised how often this happens, I always take them off as soon as I can.” 

He tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brows in concern, “Often?”

“Not intentionally, of course. More of an occupational hazard.” She laughed, “I’m a chef.” 

The corner of his lip twitched into an almost-smirk before he looked down. “Uh, did you need something else?”

“No, that’s all. Thank you,” she turned and walked back. 

“So..” Rowen questioned as Ada came through the door, “How was it? Was he cute? Did you get his number?” 

Ada held up the bandage, “No number, but I did get what I needed and managed to only mildly embarrass myself, so I’d call it a win.” 

“Ugh!” Rowen sighed dramatically, “You’ve gotta give me  _ something  _ to work with here!” 

“Sorry, I don’t flirt with strangers. You know that.” Ada shrugged. 

“Yeah I know. How are you supposed to meet anyone if you don’t-” Rowen paused suddenly, a devious smile on her lips. “Wait a minute, you never answered whether or not he was cute. You totally think he’s cute, don’t you?” 

“What? Where did you even- You know what? Shut up, I do not!” Ada laughed, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to need more chocolate. That is, if you want your precious cookies. I saw a shop a few blocks down where I can probably get some, so I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“Do you just always keep tabs on where to get baking supplies?” Rowen laughs, “Go, and hurry!”

Ada made her way out, passing a considerably attractive man with a brightly dressed girl beside him on the steps. The man wore a simple fitted shirt and pants with a belt, but the woman’s outfit was much more elaborate. She wore a bright pink cardigan with a patterned black and white dress underneath, a bold golden necklace, pink feathered hair clip, and matching pink glasses. On just about anyone else, the outfit would have been too much, but on her it simply accentuated her bright exterior. Dismissing the thought to avoid staring at the two any longer, Ada made her way out of the building. 

A quick shopping trip later, Ada returned to the apartment and noticed the same two people from before standing outside of Rowen’s neighbor’s door. She lowered her head as she walked past and tried not to eavesdrop, but couldn’t help herself.

“C’mon Reid, we know you’re in there!” The man stated, his voice stern but riddled with concern. “We just want to see you and make sure you’re okay.”

The woman next to him stepped up after a moment of silence, knocking delicately, “Reid? If you can hear me, tap against the door.” 

Another moment passed. Three slow and tired knocks sounded from the other side of the door. Both the man and woman breathed out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, their phones beeped at the same time, and as they checked the message their expressions went dark. 

“Look, kid, we just got called in on another case. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call, okay?” He paused, turning away from the door. He spoke, but this time to the woman beside him, “Let’s go, baby girl, Hotch needs us.”

She frowned, shoulders slouching in defeat, “Okay, but when we get back, I’m trying again.” 

“I’ll be right here with you.” The man grinned, though the look in his eyes made it apparent he felt the same way she did.

Ada moved into the apartment, trying to decipher what they meant. Almost bumping into Rowen, Ada snaps out of her trance. 

“Woah, you good?” Rowen asked, hands up and raising one eyebrow questioningly.

“Yeah, sorry. Your neighbor had some people outside his door and they seemed pretty intense. Just can’t wrap my head around it.” She sighed before pulling up the bag in her hands, “But, on the bright side, I got chocolate chips this time to avoid any more accidents. I figure I can sacrifice a little bit since I don’t want to get the floor’s hopes up about your baking skills.”

“Hey! Not nice.” Rowen laughed, “True, but not nice.”

Soon after, the apartment smelled like fresh cookies, and Rowen could not have been happier about it. She had been peeking over Ada’s shoulder at every opportunity and had stolen a fairly large amount of cookie dough in the process. 

“You know at least  _ some _ of that dough has to be available to bake, right? Didn’t you say you wanted to pass these out to your whole floor? At this rate I might have to make another batch.” Ada teased. 

“Hey, I’m not opposed to you making another batch if you aren’t.” 

“I am opposed! I’m gonna start charging you if you keep this up!”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m pretty sure all those dishes I’ve done for you are payment for the rest of my life  _ and _ yours.”

“Alright, alright. But I’m not making another batch. Paws off.” 

Rowen smiled and backed away with her hands in the air, “Yes, ma’am!” 

Several batches later, the cookies were finally done. Ada began putting them in small baggies in an already unpacked box.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair for the ones who have kids or someone else living with them?” Rowen questioned, leaning against the doorframe. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well it seems unfair that for anyone who lives alone, they get all of the baggie to themselves.” Rowen pointed to the bag in Ada’s hand,, “Like that cutie one apartment over, for example. He gets all of those.” 

“Okay, now you’re getting desperate with this whole setup. I’m not interested, Ro.” Ada rolled her eyes and went back to adjusting the cookies in the box, then hoisted it onto her hip and stood. “Alright, let’s go hand out some circles of joy!”

“How is it you’re only narcissistic when you cook or bake? I didn’t know that was an option in the character development box.”

“You better watch it, I’m simply appreciating the arts, so it’s not narcissism. Besides, a little confidence never hurt anyone.”

“Mhm sure,” Rowen laughed sarcastically, opening the door. “Let’s go.”

Rowen led them to the end of the hall first, introducing herself and Ada to each person, asking if they would like some cookies. There were quite a lot of residents, and Rowen made a point to go to every door before the one next to her own. 

When they finally got to the last door, Ada grew nervous to bother the mystery boy for the second time in one day. Rowen rolled her eyes at Ada’s sudden shift in behavior, knocking on the door anyways. 

Ada looked with panic in her eyes at Rowen, but shortly after the door opened and she faked a smile. 

“Hi!” Rowen stuck out her hand expectantly, “My name’s Rowen, I just moved into the apartment next to yours, nice to meet you.”

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his robe, looking apologetic. “I uh, don’t really shake hands, sorry.” 

Ada put her head down to suppress a smile at his action, laughing slightly to herself but playing it off as a cough. The slight noise was enough to allow Rowen to recover and put her hand back down to her side. 

“Right, okay.” She returned to her bright smile, “This is Ada, she’s an old friend of mine. She doesn’t live here, but she is a great baker-”

Ada pipes up, not wanting to allow Rowen to tell her whole life story before she even knew Reid’s full name. “I made some cookies to pass out around the floor. Would you like some?” 

She lifted up a baggie full of cookies, they were the most fresh and best presented ones, she had intentionally set them aside for him. 

“Chocolate chip?” He smiled, fully this time, eyes on the bag now in his hands, skillfully avoiding Ada’s expectant gaze. 

“Yeah, I figured they were the most universally liked.” Ada explained quickly, unsure whether his question was menacing or gratuitous. She scanned his face for a reaction as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. 

He spoke, softly, “They’re my favorite.” 

She breathed out, shoulders relaxing. “Oh, good!”

Rowen glanced over knowingly, to which Ada returned a slight glare. Dismissing the interaction, Rowen questioned, “I don’t think you gave us your name, what is it?”

“Oh. My name is Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Spencer.”

“We should really get going, still got boxes to unpack. It was nice to meet you!” Ada chimed after their eyes met a moment longer than she liked. 

Before Spencer could give a response, Ada tugged Rowen’s arm, dragging her back into the apartment and closing the door hastily. 

“What was that?” Rowen pulled her arm from Ada’s grasp. 

“I don’t know, I panicked!” 

“You work with all sorts of people every day, and  _ that  _ made you freak? I don’t buy it.” Rowen glared, “What really happened?”

“You won’t get it.”

“Try me!”

“Forget it, Ro.”

“Ada. Talk to me.”

“Just drop it? Okay?”

“But-”

“Please? Can we just finish unpacking these boxes?”

“Fine.”


End file.
